


The only choice I can make.

by Raharabin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raharabin/pseuds/Raharabin
Summary: Just something I needed to write.





	

When I first saw you, for the first time in years, I didn’t recognize you. You walked back into my life a stranger, and even then, with anger, fear and desperation in your eyes, you still looked beautiful; a complete badass. 

And then, before I even knew it was you, you were taken away from me. By some strange gods will or a butterflies wings, I was given a power. And it worked! Time rewound itself, and I was given a chance to change destiny.   
Back then, I didn’t think of the repercussions, my only thought was that I had been given a power, which I used to save a life.   
Before I even knew it was you, our lives were intertwined once again. 

The next time we met, it was your turn to save me. As soon as you said my name aloud, I knew it was you. And with all the worry, surprise and guilt running through me, deep down I was so happy to see you.   
Even after I left you once before, after I had hurt you so much, you still let me back in, and I felt happier and safer than I had in years. 

But trouble follows us around, and we hurt the ones we love trying to protect them. I hid once more, and you were struck in your own home by a man you wanted nothing to do with. And when you felt pain, I felt pain too. Time rewound again, and we stood side by side in defiance of authority.   
But I couldn’t keep hiding this power from you. As snow fell on a warm October day, I told you everything. Even though you had no reason to believe me, you did. I was so happy to be with you, even if I didn’t fully understand why. 

 

Time passes, an angel cries. We’re back together again, but kids no more. Time rewinds as bullets fly, and we ignore our fears amidst rust and ruin. A knife is drawn, and your life is threatened once more. Somehow the gun is in my hands, and I almost shoot him defending you. I’m scared, but angry. **I will protect you.**

Light fades to dark, but you’re with me when I come back. On the train tracks, my heart races once more, and I still do not understand why. Even as we worry that my power will not last, you say we will, forever. Fate is determined to end you, and a train comes to take you away from me again. Time rewinds, over and over again. I no longer care if my powers don’t last, or ends up hurting me. I have them now, and I will use them to save you. 

No power is limitless, and as I say goodbye to you, and angel falls to the ground. Time freezes in place, but even without a rewind, I somehow save her. People call me a hero, but I don’t feel like one. I’m just glad I saved her. As another warning goes unheeded in the sky, we swear that we will figure this out, together. 

 

In the cover of the dark, we become Blackwell ninjas. Partners in crime and partners in time, we break in and hear a whisper in the night, of Rachel in the Dark Room. Worry and fear turn to elation and success, and for a night I become a Blackwell fugitive.   
Evening turns to morning, and I wake up beside you. A golden moment of serenity amidst chaos, and I’ve never been happier than this. Finally, you dare me to kiss you. There’s no thinking here, no thought to process what’s happening as I step forward. You laugh and joke it away, but I finally realize, that I care about you as more than a friend, that I’ve never felt this way about anyone else but you.

As things go up, they come down again. As you break down in anger, I can see just how deep your wounds run. As you feel pain, so do I. By some miracle, my power gives me a way to change things once more, and all I can think about is how I can take the pain away. 

 

But rewinding time isn’t that easy. I tried to save your father from an unfair end, but I only end up causing you more pain than ever before. Another warning that I’m misusing my powers, that I should never use it this way. By trying to save you from this nightmare, I created a far worse one, one I can’t wake up from. You want to escape this nightmare, and ask me to end it all for you. 

I do.

I lose you all over again. You would think I would get used to it after a while, but each time hurts more than the last. This time, a small part of me dies along with you, one I can never get back. I only keep going because of the strength I get from you. Time rewinds itself again, and I undo everything I changed.

William, I am so sorry. 

 

I’m back in my own timeline, and the first thing I see again is you. The real you, my one. We’re back together again, and for a moment nothing else in the world matters. It’s at this point I realize, just how much you mean to me, just how much I need you.   
Together, we’re unstoppable. David, Nathan and Frank, we get information from all of them. I feel bad for how much I’ve hurt David, I know deep down he’s trying to do the right thing. But he picked a fight with you, and I will never step away from your side again. 

We find the Dark Room. Photography turned to evil purpose, I can barely even comprehend it. Alas, we find Rachel Amber, and even my power can’t be used to save her. Your heart breaks, and as I hear you cry, mine does too. 

Why do you have to go through so much pain? What did we do to deserve all this? How can someone do this to another being? Why would they inflict this pain onto others? 

You are almost blind with rage and vengeance. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but after everything that’s happened, I can’t leave your side either. By paying attention to one boy, I save us. By not noticing another, I doom us. Nobody notices the real culprit, not until it’s far too late. You die one more time, and one more time a piece of me dies with you. 

 

Am I in the Dark Room, or in hell? You’re gone, shot in the head by the person standing in front of me in the Dark Room now. Everything is so wrong, but there is only one thing on my mind; **he killed you.**   
I must escape. Escape and undo all of this. Screwing things up and changing reality itself no longer matters, any reality would be better than this hell. Fear, terror and hate become my world. 

After flying through multiple realities, I find myself between them. I’m in the sky, and he’s rotting in jail. As much as that gives me bitter joy, it’s completely overwhelmed as I check my phone. Once more, your alive again, and happiness fills my heart as I catch up on a past I never got to see.   
I’m in a new place now, completing a long dream of mine. It’s cool, and nerve wracking, but the one thought I can’t get out of my head is that you’re not here. As much as this has been a dream of mine for years, I realize it’s no longer my priority. 

Reality catches up to me once more. A storm I had almost forgotten has arrived, and I can hear your voice, alone and afraid. There is no decision to make. I change reality once more, ensuring that I can’t be here so I can be with you. I fuck up again, big time. I’m back in the Dark Room, without any photos to escape through. It should be over for me, and I realize just how terrifying it is to be powerless. I don’t want to die, I want to live with you, happily ever after. But that’s not my choice to make, and now could be my end. 

David Madsen. For once I am super grateful for his paranoia and investigation skills. I can help again, and together we beat Jefferson for good. David asks what happened to you. I told him the truth, and he killed Jefferson. A part of me was horrified, but another part only thought it was too good for that monster. I rewind again, uncaring of the consequences. I’m not going to stay in this reality anyway. I lie to David. As hard as it is to lie about you, he’s happy. He truly cares for you, and I understand his fears all too well now. 

I only have one more photo I can escape through now, and I head right through storm to get to it. Death is everywhere. Death that I created though this power. Even though I know using this power is what created the storm, I use it one more time, going back to save you from Jefferson. 

I come to this new reality, and you’re there with me again. The storm is here, right around us. My vision has been realized. We understood the warnings far too late. _But for one glorious moment, I don’t care. You’re here, with me. I’m home._  
Darkness invades me, I’m no longer home. Either reality has fallen to pieces, or my mind has. I wander through rooms of nightmares. Failures, doubt, guilt and jealousy tears me apart. Through it all, there is only one thing that keeps me going, but you already know who it is. Finally, I see my own memories in front of me, and they are all of you. Even to a dunce like me, it’s clear at this stage. _Max Caulfield is in love with Chloe Price._ She’s not perfect, she’s no hero, but she’s my hero, and there is no future I can see where I wouldn’t want to be by her side for the rest of time. 

I escape the nightmare, and we’re together at the lighthouse. My storm is here, about to destroy the town and everyone in it. Life isn’t fair, and I must make a choice, whether to let the storm destroy everything, or for me to lose everything. To become the monster that killed hundreds of people, or to kill the one that matters more than everything else. Either way, I’m totally fucked. 

What can I do?

I make the only choice I can.


End file.
